pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
SM146: Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues!
is the 54th and final episode of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends. Synopsis Ash has decided to return to Pallet Town. However, he can't quite bring himself to tell the others. In addition, the time for Team Rocket to part ways with Mimikyu and the others is rapidly approaching. Episode Plot At the Pokémon School, Kiawe confirms to others that he will be assisting Olivia during the vacation. Lana reminds it is important to be learning from the master, to which Mallow notes she is the one that knows that the best. Sophocles wonders about Ash's plans. Ash confirms, but just as he is to say, Lillie greets everyone, surprising them to see the active Magearna by her side. The Pokémon greet Magearna, while Rotom takes photos of it. The classmates congratulate Lillie, who attributes the success to Zoroark. Lillie takes a pause, and reveals she wants to go on a journey with her family, to find her father. Her friends are surprised, while Lillie explains Magearna will show the way. In fact, just as Magearna woke up, Lillie hugged it, causing her Z-Ring to glow. A flash was shot into Magearna, who shot a purple beam. Lillie and Gladion wondered what was going on, to which Magearna pointed to Mohn's picture. Zoroark became happy, and Gladion realized Magearna pointed the way where their father was. Lillie was overjoyed, and went to call their mother. Ash applauds Magearna, while Lillie adds that Lusamine has resolved herself to find her husband, and will not return after that. She and her brother decided to accompany her, sharing the same feelings. Mallow hopes for her return, to which she confirms. Sophocles, Lana and Mallow are relieved to hear that, which makes Ash ponder his thoughts. At Bewear's den, Bewear feeds Team Rocket with honey, as does Mareanie with Stufful and Mimikyu. Suddenly, they received a call from the HQ. Jessie states they can wait, as they haven't finished their meal, or even want to see the secretary or her Alolan Meowth. Suddenly, Mimikyu presses the button, activating the video link. The boss greets Team Rocket, who immediately go in front of the screen, out of their surprise. He asks of them to return to the HQ, much to Team Rocket's surprise. Matori explains they have been withholding information about their progress in Alola for too long. Her Alolan Meowth mutters something, to which Meowth takes offense to, as it does not believe the trio did anything notable. The boss anticipates great things from the trio, and logs out. Team Rocket start thinking what will they do. As Stufful and Mimikyu argue, and Mareanie breaks their fight, Team Rocket worry a bit. As the bell rings, Kukui reminds that tomorrow the vacations will start. He hopes all of them will chase after their dreams. As the group exits the school, Lillie sees her limo driver, and remembers she has to go shopping with her mother, to buy the necessary supplies. Before she walks away, Mallow asks of her to take her recipe - a special dish designed for Snowy. Lillie is happy, and promises to take the recipe tomorrow. As Lillie walks away, Mallow mutters the plan is working, and smiles with the rest. At the den, Team Rocket is packing up. Jessie reminds James to tell Mareanie about the thing. James asks did she do the same with Mimikyu, to which she denies, but believes Mimikyu to be a tough sort. Suddenly, Mareanie walks into the room, and looks at all the crates. Meowth and Jessie encourage James to tell her. James walks to Mareanie, and tells her they will be going to HQ soon. Mareanie imagines she and Mimikyu will accompany them, and glomps James, poisoning him. James explains Mareanie that she will stay with Mimikyu, Stufful and Bewear. Mareanie, however, is too infatuated to listen to James, and tells Mimikyu, who glows with a malicious aura. Jessie asks of Meowth to explain to Mareanie, but he doubts his words will go through to her. At evening, Ash is walking with Pikachu and Rotom at the beach. Ash looks at the horizon, remarking how beautiful the sunset is. Rotom asks Ash when will he tell others about his departure from Alola. Ash believes he will tell them all tomorrow. Suddenly, Pikachu gets attacked by Team Rocket's Mimikyu. Mimikyu fires Shadow Ball, to which Pikachu uses Thunderbolt to disrupt the attack. However, Mimikyu continues attacking Pikachu with its tail, who evades the attacks. Pikachu uses Iron Tail, which slams Mimikyu to the sea. As it goes to attack, Mimikyu suddenly sees its reflection in the water and becomes sad. Mimikyu loses its will to fight and falls into the sea. Ash and Pikachu get worried, and the latter gets Mimikyu out of the sea to the land. Mimikyu stands up, and instead of attacking Pikachu, it wobbles away. Rotom senses Mimikyu is acting differently; Ash wonders if it will find its way home, to which Mimikyu waves goodbye to them. Ash sees they will have to go home, too. Before they do, Nebby appears behind them. Ash, Pikachu and Rotom are delighted to see it, and hug it. At night, Mimikyu is walking through the forest when Meowth encounters it. Meowth wonders where it has been, for even Jessie has been worried about it. Mimikyu utters a cry, and Meowth sees it went to confront Ash and Pikachu. Meowth reminds life is tough for Pokémon. He hears Mimikyu saw its reflection in the water, and that its rage would accomplish nothing whatsoever. Meowth believes it is the time to look upwards, to which Mimikyu cheers itself up. A moment later, Mimikyu sleeps with Marenie and Stufful. James visits Mareanie, and reminds this was like a good home for all of them. Thus, he places his Z-Ring on her head, asking of her to take care of this den. He joins with Jessie, Meowth and Wobbuffet, who are about to leave on their balloon. They admit to Bewear that this was a comfortable place they have stayed in. The four of them bow down, but start panicking when Bewear extends her arms. However, they feel fuzzy when she hugs them all. As they go aboard the balloon, Meowth translates Bewear's question if they are going to Kanto region. They confirm this, to which Bewear takes the balloon and tosses it up to the sky to give Team Rocket a great push. Next morning, Lillie visits Aina's Kitchen. However, she gets enveloped in a bubble, for Kiawe, Lana, Sophocles and Mallow have surprised her. In fact, this is a surprise party before her departure. Inside, the Pokémon eat many meals, but their trainers do not, for they are still waiting for Ash. As they wonder if Ash got distracted, they hear a loud roar. Outside, they find Ash, Pikachu and Rotom atop of Nebby, who is descending down from the sky. He greets everyone, and explains Solgaleo visited him last night. He went atop of Solgaleo, who carried him through the Ultra Wormhole. He adds they visited a strange world, where they helped an Ultra Beast in there. Despite Ash's bad explanation, Rotom goes to show them the footage. Others add Rotom is a huge help, to which Rotom tells Lusamine said the same thing - as of today, it is an employee of Aether Paradise. Ash explains they went to Aether Paradise with Kukui, to show the scientists over there the video that Rotom made. Rotom showed the data to Burnet, Wicke, Faba and Lusamine, who were amazed by Rotom's capabilites. Lusamine asked Rotom would it like to work in Aether Foundation, surprising it. Rotom was surprised, but Burnet believed with their cooperation, it could become the greatest Pokédex in the world. Rotom was thrilled, and looked to Ash, who reminded its dream was coming true. Ash finishes the story, and sees it is time for Solgaleo to leave. Ash looks to his friends, and explains one more thing - he will go back to Pallet Town. His friends are in shock, but Ash explains it was amazing to go to Alola, meet such great friends and enroll in the Pokémon School. However, he has decided to return to Kanto and travel to a new place. He believes this will let him meet even more Pokémon, make him a better trainer, and push him to become the Pokémon Master. His friends are a bit sad, seeing this means Ash will not return to them. Kiawe tells he should've mentioned this sooner, and Lillie sees this has been a day full of surprises. Still, Lana hopes that Ash's dream will be achieved someday, and they all promise to support Ash's dream. Ash smiles, and thanks them all. A moment later, at the docks, Gladion, Lusamine and Lillie, as well as their Pokémon, bid farewell to their colleagues and friends. Lillie sees this is the moment they have to depart. Sophocles promises to bring her a gift from Mossdeep City, when he comes back. Mallow hopes she finds her father soon, and Kiawe reminds to give them a call if something goes wrong, while Lana asks of her to write letters to them. Lillie promises to, and Ash bids her farewell. Lillie shies away a bit as she bids farewell to Ash. Gladion approaches the latter, and the two promise to have a battle if they were to encounter each other. The two promise to, and Rotom states it will take a photo of the entire group. Everyone lines up, and Rotom takes the photo. On the ship, as the group waves goodbye to Lusamine, Gladion and Lillie, the latter starts thinking of her adventures, with bonding over Snowy and Pikachu, rescuing Lusamine from the Ultra Space, the time she was shrinked down, and watched Ash and Pikachu's battle in the Alola League exhibition match. In that moment, Lillie sprints ahead, and shouts out to Ash that she is glad to have met him. She thanks him, for he is the reason that made her befriend Pokémon, touch them, care for them and love them all over again. Ash shouts out he feels the same, and thanks Lillie for those words. At evening, Kukui drives Ash and Burnet to the airport. There, Ash is given the ticket to Kanto. Before he departs, Ash asks of both Kukui and Burnet to take care of his Pokémon. Kukui swears that, since they are a family, while Burnet adds that he will bring them to the Pokémon School, so they can be prepared for Ultra Guardians' missions at any time. Without further ado, Ash exclaims it is time for him to go. Burnet starts to cry, while Kukui lets Ash know he and his wife will always be available to lend him a helping hand. Burnet echoes Kukui's words, and the two hug Ash for a bit. Without anything else left, Ash heads off to the gate. As the sun rises, Ash is in his plane with Pikachu. He thanks the Alola region for this wonderful time. Suddenly, the two are surprised to see their friends in their Ultra Guardians outfits, to surprise Ash before he departs. Ash drops a tear, and waves goodbye to them with Pikachu. As the vacation starts, Sophocles goes with Molayne to Mossdeep City. Lana and Mallow support Kiawe, who flies off on his Charizard for Olivia's special training. Lana swears to bring Mallow a fish print of Manaphy, and goes aboard her father's boat. As Mallow is cleaning Aina's Kitchen, she gets visited by Ulu, who has returned home. He passes some flowers to Mallow, and greets his father, Abe, who is pleased to see him having returned. Shaymin takes an interest in the flowers, and smooshes its head into them, transforming into the Sky Form. Mallow follows Shaymin, who comes outside to find more of its kind waiting for it. Mallow understands Shaymin has to go with its friends, and thanks it for being there for her. Shaymin utters a cry, and flies off with the rest of its kind. While Mareanie and Mimikyu are enjoying time with Bewear and Stufful, Hau, supported by his grandfather, is taking the Island Challenge against Nanu. As Guzma is training his grunts, watched by Plumeria, Rotom is making more reports in Aether Foundation, supported by Faba and Wicke, whereas Gladion, Lillie and Lusamine continue their journey to find Mohn. Finally, Kukui is with his wife at his house with Ash's Pokémon, and places his hand on her large belly, indicating that they're both expecting a baby. Trivia *This is the series finale of Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon. *This is the only episode in the Sun & Moon series to not feature a mid-episode segment. It is also the episode without the opening theme. *This is the first episode to show a character being pregnant. *Like in the XY series, instead of "Next Time... A New Beginning!", the final reads a different title "...and your dreams!" Gallery A new day after the Alola Pokémon League SM146 2.png Lillie shows that she has activated Magearna SM146 3.png Lillie sheds the news SM146 4.png Magearna shot a beam SM146 5.png Lillie and Gladion realize Magearna is the key to finding their father SM146 6.png Team Rocket receives a call from the boss SM146 7.png Team Rocket is recalled to the HQ SM146 8.png Mimikyu has a final encounter with Pikachu SM146 9.png Mimikyu realizes there's no point for holding grudge against Pikachu SM146 10.png Ash's friend, Nebby, appears SM146 11.png Meowth understands Mimikyu's feelings SM146 12.png Bewear hugs Team Rocket SM146 13.png Ash has arrived after a short adventure SM146 14.png Ash showed the pictures that Rotom took in the other dimension SM146 15.png Lusamine asks Rotom to be a part of Aether Foundation SM146 16.png Ash sheds the news SM146 17.png Ash's classmates realize that he won't be returning to Alola region SM146 18.png Ash wants to continue pursuing his dream of becoming a Pokémon Master SM146 19.png Lillie's friends wish her a happy journey SM146 20.png Rotom takes a picture of the group SM146 21.png The crusier sails off SM146 22.png Kukui and Burnet see Ash off SM146 23.png The professors hug Ash for having such a wonderful kid SM146 24.png Ash's friends bid Ash a final farewell outside the plane SM146 25.png Ash and Pikachu smile for having such good friends SM146 26.png Ash has left his Alolan Pokémon team in the professors' care SM146 27.png The series' end }} Category:Pokémon the Series: Sun & Moon - Ultra Legends Episodes Category:Episodes written by Aya Matsui Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Daiki Tomiyasu Category:Episodes animated by Rei Yamazaki Category:Episodes animated by Maiko Katsuki Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes featuring Legendary Pokémon Category:Episodes in which a main character leaves the group Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Episodes featuring Island Kahunas